


Sweetest Gamble

by SilverAngel621



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cheerleader Louis, Child sweethearts, Fluffy, High School, Jock Harry, Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Nerd Louis, Oral Fixation, Step Brothers, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, blowjob, cross dressing, gender bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel621/pseuds/SilverAngel621
Summary: Louis has always liked pretty and sparkly things. The only one who understands is his best friend Harry, but when the two childhood friends are separated they are each forced to forget each other.When Harry comes back from football camp, he's more than a little surprised to find that his new roommate and step brother is none other than the young, angelic boy he was so possessive of as a youth. Only now he's a grown teenager with chipped nail polish, large doe eyes, and just like before Harry can't help himself from reaching out and touching his Louis. And this time there will be nothing to separate the two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta testing this idea.

Ch. 1

Brandi was your average college student trying to make enough money on the side to keep in herself in ramen ten ways so she didn't starve and begin eating the pages from her overly and unnecessarily expensive books. So she started a day care in her neighborhood. She was still living at home with her grandmother and commuting to the local college for classes so it worked out perfectly for her. In no time she was making enough to cover even her grandmas expenses. Not to mention she actually loved the kids she got. Well most of them. They even inspired her to change her major from political science to psychology with an emphasis in child development. 

They were just too adorable sometimes…when they weren't throwing a tantrum or flinging buggers and other more shuddering inducing bodily excretions at her. And like a teacher, she really felt like she should not have a favorite but she did. His name was Louis Tomlinson and he was a cherubic angel. Every time Brandi felt guilty for having a favorite, all she had to do was look at the boys dimpled smile and it melted away. The guilt, the stress of school, fear for her future, everything. 

“Are they cool yet, Brandi?” Louis lisped, sticking his fat lower lip out in the most adorable pout she had ever seen. He poked out one hand at the batch of cooling peanut butter and macadamia nut cookies with a pink little finger. But when it didn't burn Louis, he didn't even take a cookie like the other kids would have. He looked at Brandi with big pleading eyes and like the weak person she was was, she ready laughed and nodded. Louis grinned at her and took one cookie for himself then took four in the other hand. He picked out the biggest and fluffiest cookies. She knew who those cookies were for. She knew it was a bad idea to give one child all five cookies but then Louis would turn those big blue eyes on her and she was just so weak. Taking the plate back into the living room where her Grams was snoring on the recliner, she called the other kids over. 

She only had four with her tonight. Other than Louis there was Eleanor, a precocious but a bit spoiled rich girl and Liam an overly energetic car fanatic and Harry. Only Eleanor and Liam dropped their respective dolls and cars to rushed to her for the cookies. Harry however stayed back, already anticipating Louis. 

Brandi was hard pressed not to coo when Louis offered the older boy a shy smile. Harry tugged the significantly smaller boy into him lap, shoving all the toys surrounding him away from him. Louis settles sideways in Harry's lap, cradling his cookies in his lap. Louis didn't even go for his cookie first. Laying out all the cookies neatly on his lap, he pressed a chubby finger to his pursed lips and looked to be in deep thought. After a deep contemplation that only a five year old could manage, Louis picked the biggest macadamia cookie and held it out to Harry. But Harry, who she liked to affectionate refer to as the lazy King because he always expected others to serve him, leaned forward and took a toothy bite of the cookie directly from Louis's hand. Louis continued to feed Harry even though surely Louis must want a cookie too. Brandi was about to tell Harry that Louis should have a cookie too when Harry grabbed up the last cookie and offered it up to Louis's cherry red lips. Louis nibbled on them delicately then pushed at Harry's wrist to make Harry finish off the cookie. The older boy frowned down at Louis and stubbornly held the cookie up to Louis's lips under there were only crumbs left on his hands. Louis picked each tiny crumb with a forefinger and thumb pinched together and nibbled on those. 

That was the thing about that duo. Brandi completely recognized the somewhat skewed power dynamic between the kids but over time shed realized how much they were good for each other. When Louis first joined her group, he had been a quiet and reserved boy. He still didn't really interact with a lot of the other kids, mainly only with Harry. Not that Harry helped things. The older boy seemed to think that Louis was his own personal doll that was for his enjoyment alone. He'd once bitten another girls hand when she'd tried to play with Louis's gilded curls. She was no longer in the group. But Harry took care of Louis, made sure he didn't get hurt when they played outside, made sure he ate his food. He made Louis laugh, and knowing Louis's family situation, Brandi was very happy that he had something to laugh at. 

That very first day when Louis joined the daycare, Harry had taken one look at him, with four of his fingers shoved inside his mouth with a trail of saliva dripping down his chin and his other hand clutching Brandi’s thumb and declared that the new boy was his. Brandi had initially been amused until Harry physically wretched Louis away from her and pulled him tight to his side. Louis had started to whine and cry until Harry offered Louis his favorite mini football and let the younger boy play with it. 

She'd closely watched over them. Harry shared everything with Louis and Louis slowly warmed up to Harry until it was hard to recognize one without the other. And Louis in turn took care of Harry. 

Harry had been such a handful when he first came to her. He still was but Louis mellowed him out. He was Harry's voice of reason. When Harry wanted to climb the tree out back, something he was expressly forbidden to do, Louis would just look up at him with those baby blues. Tree forgotten, Harry would run off to play another, more safe game with Louis in tow. 

Eleanor and Liam went overtime sit in either side of Harry. While Louis was the antisocial of the duo, Harry always seemed to be the middle and center of wherever he was. Brandi put in a disc for a Disney movie about talking animals that was particularly popular among the kids. She brought all four of them small cups of milk and a zippy cup for Louis. Liam made fun of Louis for being a baby and Harry tipped his own milk cup over Liam. Brandi sighed and gave both of them a time out. But it the punishment was defeated when Louis followed Harry to the quiet corner and took his place in the older boys lap. She knew from experience that separating the two during punishments made Harry very aggressive and made Louis cry and whine until he lost his voice. Even so, Harry stopped getting Into trouble because he didn't like when Louis had to follow him in his punishment. And he only got in trouble when he was defending Louis. So Brandi let it slide. Thankfully that was the only drama for the night. Brandi cleaned Liam and bundled him up in new clothes, throwing the wet ones in the wash. The four went back to watching the movie, Harry once again in the middle of Eleanor and Liam. All was forgotten and Harry was chatting happily with Eleanor and Liam while Louis was content to listen to them talk from his perch on Harry's lap. As the movie was almost ending, Brandi saw Eleanor reach over Louis, presumably for a toy when Harry slapped her hand away. 

“Don't touch my Louis!” Harry curled his body even further over Louis, who happily curled himself smaller into Harry's lap. Louis closed his sleepy eyes and yawned wide, pillowing his head on Harry's shoulder. He had a thumb in his mouth, pulling at the finger with soft little sucks. 

Brandi was about to reprimand Harry, again, that you do not hit, not matter what but talk it out instead and come an understanding when Eleanor spoke. 

“But I was just going to get my doll,” she frowned, getting up with a huff and walking around them to get the aforementioned doll. Harry stuck his tongue out at her, refusing to apologize. Eleanor one upped him and gave him a raspberry. Brandi was about to make them apologize to each other over that when then door bell rang. 

Brandi opened the door with a smile to see a beaten down Johannah Tomlinson, Louis's divorced mother on the other side. 

“Hello, Mrs. Eisenhower. How did the chemo go?” She asked quietly so she wouldn't be overheard by the kids. She didn't need them asking their parents what cancer and chemo meant. 

The shorter women offered Brandi a trembling smile, the the shadows in her eyes already telling Brandi what she wanted to know. “It went fine,” and Brandi nodded, pretending to believe the lie. She invited her in and lead her to the living room. 

“Louis honey, we have to go home.” Johannah called from the doorway. Brandi noticed she was leaning heavily on the doorframe, as if too tired to stand on her. Knowing Johannah had come from work on the bus, Brandi was going to offer to give her and her son a ride home. Which was only five blocks, but even if it had been fifty miles she would have done it. 

Harry glanced up Johannah and frowned. He hunched himself sideways, blocking her view of Louis and dislodging the thumb from his mouth. Brandi didn't think that Harry realized that Johannah was his mother, no he saw her as that mean old lady that always took away Louis's smile and took Louis away from him. His words. But Brandi couldn’t tell Harry that Louis lost his smile because he sensed his mothers sickness and that she wasn't taking Louis away. 

“No, go away.” Harry decreed, fully expecting to be obeyed. An amused grin curved over Johannah's lips. She haven't been offended by Harry's open hostility towards her. Brandi had been afraid of what she might think if her sons odd relationship with Harry but the woman had taken it in stride. She'd confided to Brandi that she was happy Louis found such a caring friend and told Brandi to encourage the friendship. It wasn't like Brandi could do anymore to encourage them and her initial tactics to separate them had been futile. 

Louis whined out, still sleeping. His bird like mouth opened and closed, missing his makeshift pacifier. Harry sent a glare at Brandi, as it it had been her fault. The black haired boy brought up the hand that wasn't curled around Louis's waist gently brushed his thumb over Louis's seeking lips. As if by instinct, Louis latched on and went back to contently sucking in the tip. Brandi wished she could take a picture or video. Surreptitiously batting her back pocket, she slid her iPhone out and hoping Johannah didn't notice, she angled it towards the kids and snapped a few. She had a full album of the kids, but a lot of them consisted to Harry's and Louis and their cuteness. 

“Harry, Louis has school tomorrow. He needs to get in bed.” Brandi tried reasoning with him. She got on her knees in front of Harry and looked at him expectantly. “Do you want Louis to be tired tomorrow? Then when he comes to play in the evening he'll be too tired and you won't be able to play.” Harrys fierce look dissolved and he nodded begrudgingly. When Brandi went to take him from Harry, he yelled out no. 

“I want to put him to bed.” He demanded. Brandi looked back at Johannah with raised brows, asking if she was okay. 

Johannah shook her head. “Um, it's really late and I don't want to wake up Louis.” The last few times when Louis had to leave, Harry walked with Louis and his mother to their house with Brandi in tow. 

This actually gave Brandi the perfect way to force Johannah to accept the car ride from her. “Actually, why don't I drive you?” When Johannah opened her mouth to argue, brandi cut her off. “Honestly, it'll be a lot easier than getting Harry to give Louis up and then it'll just wake the tired boy.” Brandi knew how to manipulate kids to see her way, the same process could be used on adults. She grinned in triumph when Johannah, after a second of consideration nodded tiredly. Brandi made a mental note to thank Harry later with more cookies. She was such a bad babysitter, honestly. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What's that?” Harry had stopped playing bandits and sheriff when he realized that the deputy to his sheriff was no longer playing with the water guns. Instead, Louis was inside the house hiding away in Brandis room. Louis had a look of intense concentration on his face. Harry clambered onto Brandis bed, messing up the pristinely made bed. 

“Hazza! You're going to ruin it!” Louis whined, clutching a sparkly orange bottle in his hands to prevent it from spilling on the bed. The other boy held up his hands and sat still, or as still as possible for an eight year old. He scooted closer to Louis and leaned over his shoulder to see what Louis was doing. The younger boy dipped a brush into the orange sparkly bottle and and with miniscule swipes began to paint his tiny nails. After a minute of just watching Louis paint his single nail over and over again,Harry huffed and swiped the bottle and brush from Louis. 

Before Louis could complain, Harry nuzzled into the younger sister boys neck making him giggle. “I wanna do it. Sit in my lap okay?” Louis smiled and nodded, clambering onto his best friends lap. It was something as familiar as his mothers hugs. Even after a year passed, Louis still remained significantly smaller than the other boys but then his mother was very small too. Harry thought that she didn't look nearly as pretty at Louis though and she had sticks for arms and legs. He didn't know why she was so skinny. He had thought maybe they didn't have food so he always saved up his cookies and brownies and gave them to Louis so that he wouldn't get too skinny. Harry, however, to the Pride of his mother and father was growing like a weed and he was almost twice as big as Louis now. 

He pulled his Louis between his legs. The blue eyed boy offered up his hand and Harry, resting his chin on Louis's shoulder began to slather globs of the orange paint on the nailbed. He was actually trying too, his tongue tucked at the corner of his mouth in concentration. And when he got the smelly paint on Louis's skin, the other boy didn't complain. He only kissed away the frown on Harry's face and everything was alright again. By the time one hand was finished, a quarter of the nail polish bottle was gone, most of it smeared on Harry's and Louis's clothes and on Louis's hand. But the younger boy none the less offered up his other hand and let Harry paint that too. This time it was neater and Harry was actually proud of himself. 

Then Louis insisted that He had to do Louis's toes too or nothing would match. Harry didn't like that Louis got off his lap and sat across from him, but this time Louis ignored him in favor of bowing cool air on his nails. 

“Why are you doing that?” Harry looked quickly before bringing his attention back to the small, pink feet nestled in in his lap. The toes were even smaller than the nails so it was a lot harder painting them. 

“I have to dry it so it stays forever and ever.” Louis explained as if it should have been obvious. Not wanting to come off as ignorant, Harry began to blow on each of Louis's toes after he finished painting one. The only problem was that Louis was highly ticklish and each blow of air sent him into fits of giggles. 

After they were finished and Harry deemed it was dry enough, he pulled Louis up from the bed wanting to continue their game. But the blond boy held back. “No, I don't wanna go outside,” he pouted. 

“Why not? You can show your nails to Eleanor and Danielle. I see them wear it but it looks way better on you.” Harry really liked sparkly things and the other girls nails didn't sparkle like Louis's did. 

Louis sniffed, his head downcast. “But they'll make fun of me,” he mumbled. Harry moved closer and nudged up Louis's chin so he could look at him. “They call me a girl and stuff but I'm not a girl. I'm Louis! I'm a boy!” 

Harry nodded slowly. He knew Louis was a boy. He didn't understand. “I know that. And I'll just tell them to stop or I'll make them eat dirt again.” Last time when Brandi asked them to decide what flavor cake she should make, Louis had suggested vanilla against the wishes of all the other kids who loved chocolate. Harry liked chocolate much better than vanilla but Louis said chocolate tasted yucky. For days after Harry's other best friends Liam and Niall pushed Louis around and said mean words to him until Harry, Bigger than both of the other boys had made Niall eat dirt. The teasing had stopped after that. 

Louis's eyes lit up. “Really, you'd do that? But you got time out last time.” His mouth drooped again. 

The older boy shrugged. “So, you sat with me the entire time. Cmon, were missing the entire game.” 

Louis let himself be pulled. For a few blessed minutes the other kids didn't notice until they decided to play tag. Eleanor was it and she tagged Liam who tagged Harry who tagged him and he went after Danielle but when he tagged her, she gasped and pointed at his nails. Ready to be jeered at, Louis shrank but, not realizing Harry was begin him and stumbled into the taller boy. 

“They're pretty, I like them.” He stated emphatically and no one said a word. They were too afraid too. So the game continued and the kids no longer pointed at Louis's nails. Some of the parents when they came to pick up their kids gave him him odd looks but he stuffed his his face in Harry's neck while they sat together munching on grapes and waiting for their parents to pick them up. When Brandi saw, she explained that they were the prettiest nails she'd ever seen. Harry nodded along with her, a bit annoyed that Louis hugged her and got of his lap for that. 

A few days later, Harry was visiting his grandmas house and stole a sparkly pink and purple nail polish in a rose shaped glass bottle. He gave it to Louis for his birthday and had the boy clinging to him for the entire week. Harry was determined to shower Louis with nail polish for the rest of his life. He only had one rule though, only he was allowed to paint Louis's nails. Harry liked the alone time it gave them and Louis always rewarded him with kisses if he didn't mess up to bad. And even if he did, he got consoling kissed from the angelic boy. 

The other kids made fun of Louis more now but Harry was always quick to shut them up. His Louis was perfect. He didn't understand why they were mean to him. So when one day Louis showed up to daycare with his nails glittering pink and purple with a bright purple tutu and pink leggings with kittens on them, Harry did the same thing he'd always done. He hugged Louis, told him he looked really pretty and stayed by his side the entire day. He'd seen Danielle wear the tutu things when she went to dance class sometimes but Louis looked prettier in them. 

He tried to see if his grandma had tutus in her closet but she didn't. So the next time he went out shopping with him mom, he tried to steal one from one of the racks and got in big trouble with his dad. 

Harry hadn't been able to sit for weeks and he'd also been banned from the daycare for a few days. His dad's belt had caught his lip and his mother told him he needed to wait for it to heal before he could go to the daycare. Harry didn't like his dad very much. When he finally returned to the daycare, Louis barreled into him crying tears of joy. Harry spent an hour just calming the boy down and reassuring him that he was never gonna leave Louis alone for that long of a period.

He noticed Louis wasn't wearing his tutu. But when he asked the younger boy about it, he was curiously tight lipped. Harry didn't want to push because he had a surprise for the little boy. The few days he'd been banned, hed spent it at his grammas house and he'd found a pretty and delicate looking silver necklace with an intricate heart locket. He dangled it in front of Louis's ocean blue eyes, watching them glitter like diamonds before he slipped it over the boys head. Louis squealed in joy, kissing Harry all over his face and stayed in his lap the entire day. The older boy was still too sore to play and rough house anyway so he was content. Louis promised him he'd never take the necklace off and would always think of Harry when he touched the heart. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Harry asked after Louis's promise.

The other boy cocked his head in confusion. “What's that?” 

“I dunno. I see it on tv a lot. Boyfriends and girlfriends hold hands and kiss and stuff. We do that. And gramma says they stay together forever. So you’re my girlfriend.” Technically Louis hadn’t said yes or no, but Harry decided that since they'd already done those things they probably were boyfriend and girlfriend. 

Louis beamed at him. “Forever?” 

Harry nodded. “Forever.” 

“Okay.” Louis laid his head down on Harry's shoulder, sighing happily as his fingers fiddled with the locket. 

Harry decided it was the best day in his life. And it made it only more devastating when in a few days his father moved them away from Louis. Harry had promised forever. Louis was going to hate him now and throw away that locket. Throughout the entire car ride Harry wailed and yelled at his dad, even after his dad slapped him a few times. He only quietened down when he’d exhausted himself to the point where his voice came out in a hoarse croak. Who was going to paint Louis's nails now? 

 

…………………………………………

 

A few years later… 

 

“Seriously mom, do you think I'm a fucking Neanderthal. I know basic manners.” Harry scoffed. 

Anne raised a brow and glanced at the muddy boot her son had propped on the car dashboard. “Really? And do these basic manners include a complete disregard to hygiene and proper language?” 

He huffed but none the less lowered his giant foot, brushing off the bits of mud and who knows what else that crumbled onto the dashboard. Anne shivered in disgust, throwing him a glare. “Fine, I'll wash your car, sheesh.” 

Anne jumped on the offer “Deal.” She loved her son but getting him to do chores was….well, a chore. 

Harry chuckled. “That was your plan all along wasn't it? Surprise me with a new roommate and force me in a series of unfortunate events to guilt me into washing your car.” 

Rolling her eyes, Anne stopped at a red light. “Did you finish that book series at camp?” 

“Yah, I couldn't put them down. But coach had us practicing from six in the morning to six at night and then the guys wanted to hang out and stuff so I only got to read a little before bed. Still need the last book though.” He grumbled. Two of his biggest passions were football and reading. 

“Well, you still have a two weeks before school starts so you can finish up the series then. And maybe you can share those books with Louis?” Anne suggested. 

Harry shrugged. “Yah. Sure. But may he's read the books in the special school he went to. Why is he coming to a public school after being in boarding school?” After leaving her abusive bastard of a husband, Anne had moved Harry and her to the suburbs from the city. She met a nice accountant and Harry liked him well enough. He topped the slight man but Harry was abnormally tall. Desmond was a frumpy man but Anne liked him well enough and they'd gotten married when Harry just started high school. That was two years ago. And in all that time he hadn't met his stepbrother, Desmond's son Louis from his first marriage. . 

Desmond and Anne told Harry that Louis was away at a special school but wouldn't elaborate as to what they meant. When he thought of special schools he thought about hogwarts and professor X school for gifted children. But the way Anne and Desmond avoided the questions made Harry's imagination run wild. Perhaps Louis was a Juvie or he was a psychiatric ward. Who knew. 

He didn't miss the way Anne's eyes shifted. “Well, he's all better now. Fixed. And Desmond thinks it's best to keep him in a normal environment.” She hurried to add, turning onto their street. 

That was odd. She made it sound like the kid was a broken vase who'd been sent to get fixed. What the hell was wrong with the kid. But Harry knew from years of experience that his mother could be as tight lipped as a nuns legs. So he didn't press. Plus he could ask the kid when they were face to face. 

Pulling up to their modest driveway, Anne parked the car outside. Harry grabbed his heavy football gear and helmet,while his mom helped with his single duffle bag luggage. He felt the familiar comfort of home settle heavily on him, but it was welcome. He looked up at the second floor, looking for the blue curtains of his room when just besides his window, the curtains on the window next to it twitched. Harry saw a flash of gold. He rapidly blinked his eyes, attributing it to a trick go the sunlight hitting glass. Probably nothing, but that particular shade had seemed familiar. And after so many years a pair of bright blue eyes popped into his head. Harry grunted again the jerking beat of his heart that at painful memory, dulled with time but no less poignant. 

But he was home and his mom was happily chatting away about her work as she led him through the house so he forced those memories back. Now was not the time and nor would it ever be. He was just a kid back then, it meant nothing. 

Desmond greeted them warmly just inside the door, taking the luggage from his mom first. Harry approved and liked that Desmond did those little things like take heavy groceries from her and opened the door from her. They were little things but it was a world away from the treatment he remembered his biological dad had treated her to. 

“Why don't you boys go put all this away upstairs and you, Harry, get showered. You stink.” Desmond and Harry chuckled when Anne wrinkled his nose. “I'll go set the table.” 

“Welcome back, Harry, how was camp?” Demond inquired with an affable smile, carrying the bag up while Harry handled his dirty gear. 

“It was good, we ran a few new plays and the coach even took a lot of my suggestions for the plays. I don't think the other teams are gonna know what hit em.” Harry boasted. He was proud of his work as an athlete on the field but he was equally proud of the many strategies and plays he came up with. During practice, they had crushed it. And coach Cowell had readily accepted and encouraged Harry's input. 

Desmond waggled his thick eyebrows. “So championship this year? Gonna make me some money so I can take your mom out on a proper date?” He joked. 

Harry laughed and nodded. “Yell yah. And trust me your gonna make more than a grand this year.” He knew Desmond bet on his games. He didn't mind, he sort of liked that Desmond payed attention to his games. He never missed even one, even the few Harry sat out in freshman year when he was still wet behind the ears. 

“Counting on that Harry.” Desmond slapped Harry's shoulder in a friendly pat. They reached the landing and headed towards Harrys room. It was completely untouched but had a clean lemony and freshly laundered linen scent to it. 

Demond put down each duffel bag with a groan. He popped his back when he straightening out. “Here ya go. I'll let you relax for a bit, I'm going to help your mom with finishing touches to dinner.” Desmond softly closed the door behind him. 

Harry wasted no time shedding his clothing, feeling really hungry at the mention of food. Kicking his shoes to the corner to be washed, he dropped his jeans and reached a hand over his shoulder and pulled off his plain back t-shirt. Clad in only a pair of green boxers, Harry walked into the Jack and Jill bathroom that connected his room to the guest bedroom. What he didn't expect was a small replica of an angel plucked straight from renaissance paintings standing in the bathroom looking extremely guiltily. He wasn't proud but he was about to scream like a (manly) girl at the sudden surprise when he saw...

But those eyes, that hair…..

“Louis?”


End file.
